


Home

by Gwatson2304



Series: Quarantine 2020 Fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Alex reunites with her two girlfriends now that she has helped develop a vaccine for the virus. She is just happy to be home and to have a new found appreciation for everything.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Quarantine 2020 Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751197
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> I know this whole situation with Covid sucks big time and all I can say is Stay Safe, Stay Strong and just think about what you want once all this is done. Reach out to people and let those in that are trying, mental health is so important right now. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

3 months. 2190 hours. 92 times that the Earth has rotated. Countless lives lost. But also plenty saved. Now a preventative vaccine has been developed, deployed and distributed for others to continue the work Alex started. 

It means Alex can finally go home. Go home to her family. Her sister. Her mom. Her wonderful girlfriends. Oh her girlfriends, how she has missed them! As she is getting a shower and getting into her own clothes all she can think is how badly she missed them, something she tried not to do during the pandemic because it made everyday that she did so much harder. She puts her scrubs into the necessary washing bin and then gets her phone and wallet out of her locker. She checks her phone for the first time since the evening before when she had text everyone the good news. The government had announced the beginning of the lockdown being lifted and Lucy and Maggie had messaged to say they would be waiting outside. 

Not everything would go back to normal. Probably nothing. But for the minute things would start to slowly open and some people would start the return to work. Filtering people out slowly to maintain the numbers being low and to make sure the virus wouldn’t make a resurgence after so much work had gone in, by multiple hospitals and labs, to curb it. 

The past 90 days had seen little contact between Alex and all of her family, the odd facetime call when she could but she had to focus as much as she could and when she wasn’t working in the lab or on the wards she was getting a few hours rest before the next wave of work had to begin. Her main focus was the lab, but with the shortage of Doctors and Nurses anyone with medical knowledge was called upon, even those in retirement, to come in and help where possible. 

Alex looks in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes told of the limited sleep she had been getting. Even when she had gotten any sleep it wasn’t good quality, she was too used to having two other bodies in the bed with her. Sometimes only one depending on schedules, but she hadn’t slept alone for a long time. She had been so tense and in Doctor mode for so long that she could feel the stress in her shoulders and down her back. Her jaw is still tense and she encourages herself to unclench it and to relax. She knows what she needs. She needs a proper shower in their apartment and to lay boneless on the bed for a while with the people she loves the most. 

**[Sawyer] - Danvers, get that cute butt out here we are waiting for you <3**

**[Danvers] On my way!**

She smiles at the message and throws her backpack onto her back and walks out of the locker room. As she walks down the corridor she says goodbye to the people she has been working with. She has a couple of weeks leave and, unless there is an absolute emergency, she plans to not step foot into the hospital until the last hour is over. If this had happened a few years prior she wouldn’t be worried about getting home or having any breathing space before her next shift. Even though she had her girlfriends then, they were all so career orientated, but the last couple of years they have started to slow down and just want the time together. But Maggie and Lucy make her want to take time out to be Alex instead of Dr Danvers. As she gets to the front of the hospital she puts her hand on the button that will release the door, she takes a minute to turn around and take it all in and she can feel the emotions rising. She takes a deep breath and nods to herself. She is going home. She presses the button and walks out of the door and she can see the car that is going to take her home. 

She sees Maggie and Lucy get out of the car and breaks out into a smile, she begins to run over to them, not able to wait the extra seconds it would take her to walk. Maggie holds her arms out and meets her part way. She throws her arms around Maggie’s waist and presses her face into her neck, breathing in the familiar scent that has become home. Maggie presses kisses to her head and pulls her in tight, wrapping both arms around her.

“I’ve got you,” Maggie whispers and Alex lets out a breath she didn’t even realise she was holding. Maggie feels her start to shake and the tears fall against her neck so she holds her tighter. 

That’s when Lucy wraps her arms around her from behind and presses kisses up her back, her hands pressing into Alex’s stomach. Alex leans back, wanting to feel both women. 

“Missed you so much,” Lucy says into her back, pulling her backwards just a touch so they are pressed together more. 

“Let’s go home.” Alex pressing a kiss to Maggie’s lips then turning in Lucy’s arms and giving her a kiss. They keep it chaste, saving the proper reunion for when they are home and in private. All three of them are subtle and aren’t fans of PDA. Alex hops in the back with Lucy and the Lawyer presses herself into her side and holds her hand tight. Everyone sees Lucy as the resilient one, the less emotional of the three; when in reality she is the one who shows her emotions the most. It took her a long time to be as open as she is, but around her girlfriends she doesn’t cover them up. It helped Maggie and Alex to become more expressive, even just within their relationship. 

Alex rests her head on Lucy’s shoulder and feels a kiss being pressed into her hair, she gives Lucy’s hand a couple of light squeezes and then closes her eyes. Next thing she knows she’s being gently shook awake by Lucy and she looks up and sees she is home. She hops out of the car and they make their way upstairs into the place that has become so much more than a place to live. It has become a safe haven, a home and somewhere Alex looks forward to coming back to at the end of the day. She lived for the evenings spent on the couch shouting at a basketball game or soccer match, surrounded by take out and her favourite people. Or games nights with their friends where she felt so full of love and adoration for every person in the room. She felt complete and ready to tackle the bad days, she had just gotten through some of the worst days she had ever experienced.

Maggie walks in first and as Alex steps over the threshold she looks around and the familiarity of the place stops her in her tracks. Even after spending three months away, the second she walks in she feels at peace. Lucy has left the morning crossword on the table at her spot, ready to be finished with her evening green tea before bed. Maggie’s sweatshirt is over the back of the couch and their blanket is over the arm where it always lives when it isn’t over their laps. Lucy places a hand on her shoulder and she leans back into the touch, letting it anchor her before she moves forward into the apartment. She can see where they have both set up home offices and a smile comes on her face when she sees a sweatshirt of hers over both chairs, they clearly both wanted a piece of her with them whilst they worked.

“Do you want a drink or anything to eat babe?” Maggie asks as she stands next to Alex and puts an arm around her waist whilst pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“I’m good for now,” Alex says turning in the embrace and wrapping and arm around Maggie, “I might go shower, I already did at the hospital but it’s not the same.” 

Maggie smiles and presses a kiss to her lips, Alex reacts by using her free shirt to scrunch her hand into the front of Maggie’s shirt, pulling them closer to one another. The kiss is slow but deep, Maggie’s arms are wrapped around her waist and Alex moves one hand up to cup Maggie’s cheek. They stand there for a couple of minutes enjoying the feel of one another's’ lips, something they hadn’t been able to do for far too long. Alex slips her tongue into Maggie’s mouth and receives a happy hum in return, as well as Maggie pressing her own tongue against Alex’s. That's enough for Alex to let out a noise of her own and press into Maggie more, making them fall into the wall behind Maggie, which, if the way Maggie moves her hands down to Alex's hips and pulls her in is anything to go by, is turning Maggie on just as much as its turning Alex on. Alex smiles against her lips and presses a few gentler kisses to the shorter woman's lips before pressing her forehead against Maggie's. They both look into one another's eyes, breathing fast and smiling. 

"I love you," Alex whispers as they stand entranced in one another. 

"I love you too," Maggie sounds breathless and then she presses another kiss to her lips, "I think Lucy is running you a bath, why don't you go find her whilst I get food sorted." 

Alex nods and gives her another kiss and a tight hug before making her way to the bathroom where she can hear Lucy pottering around. She leans against the doorframe, taking in the sight of the other woman pouring in bubble bath and bath salts that she knows Alex loves, she lights some candles and then checks the temperature of the bath and turns it off. Alex comes up behind her, making sure her footsteps are loud enough to be heard so she doesn’t startle Lucy, and she wraps her arms around her waist from behind. 

“All of this for me?” Alex asks whilst pressing a kiss to Lucy’s neck, she tilts her head so Alex can rest her face there and breath her in. 

“All for you, you deserve it baby.” Lucy places her hands over the top of Alex’s and links their fingers, whilst leaning back into Alex and closing her eyes. Alex keeps pressing kisses up and down her neck making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Lucy shivers a little and she feels Alex smirk against her neck and it encourages her to suck the skin at the nape of her neck, leaving a small mark that she soothes with her tongue as she moves her kisses up to Lucy’s ear, gently biting her earlobe. 

She whispers in a husky voice, “You getting into this lovely bath with me?” 

Lucy lets out a noise at the thought and opens her eyes and turns in Alex’s arms, looping her arms around Alex’s neck as her hands come to rest on Lucy’s hips. 

“I think I could do that,” Lucy leans up and presses a firm kiss to Alex’s lips. She had missed Alex a lot, she had Maggie the whole time but she was on call and that meant there were days where Maggie was on patrol so she was home alone without either one of them. All of her work could be done from home so she had no reason to go outside. The kiss is different to the one Alex shared with Maggie, it’s more frantic which can be attributed to the fact Alex had just spent the past few minutes doing exactly what she knew would get Lucy wound up. Lucy kissed her dirty and made sure her fingers tangled in the bottom of Alex’s hair, scratching slightly at her neck. Alex makes a noise into her mouth and pulls Lucy closer, she brings her hands round to the front of Lucy’s jeans and unbuttons them making sure to slide them down slowly without breaking the kiss, which meant they ended up around Lucy’s knees and she pulled her legs out herself and kicked them away whilst lifting Alex’s t-shirt over her head; only briefly breaking the kiss before they both get back into it fighting for dominance. 

It doesn’t take long before they are both stripped down and Lucy pulls back and smiles up at Alex, who is sporting an equally dopey grin. 

“I missed you so much,” Lucy says as she rubs her hands up and down Alex’s arms. 

“I missed you too baby,” Alex replies, pressing a kiss to her forehead and pulling Lucy in for a tight hug. They both let out a sigh of relief at being able to do that and they just enjoy the moment.

“Let’s get in this bath then,” Lucy says, leading Alex over to it. They both know what was started will be finished off later with Maggie involved too. Alex gets in the bath first and Lucy makes her scoot forward with the whispered words, “I want to hold you,” ‘the  _ after so long of not being able to’ _ doesn’t need to be said. Lucy wraps her arms around Alex and they settle in comfortably, Alex traces patterns on her arms and they both relish in being able to just be with one another. They have plenty of time to talk about the past few months, but until then they can relish in the quiet moments together. 

Lucy presses a few kisses to wherever her lips fall and Alex holds one of her hands and brings it up to her lips to kiss every finger and then flips it over to kiss the palm of it. 

Maggie comes in a little while later and kneels down in front of them, pressing a kiss to each of their lips and then resting her arms on the edge of the tub. 

“You two ready for some food?” She asks.

Alex smiles, “I cannot wait to eat some proper food! Protein bars and a few meals from the hospital canteen just wasn’t anywhere near what either of you normally make.” 

The three of them share a chuckle and Lucy says, “We’re going to feed you up properly now you’re home.” 

“I can’t wait.” Alex says reaching her free hand out to hold Maggie’s, who squeezes hers gently. Maggie gets up and wanders over to the towel rail and brings over two towels, she helps both women out and wraps them both in their towels then sends them to get dressed whilst she plates up their dinner. Maggie had set them out fresh sweats and a t-shirt each. Lucy picks up Alex’s UoN shirt, whilst Alex puts on the NCPD shirt and she presses her nose into it smelling Maggie and just enjoying the smell that isn’t the clinical clean smell she has become accustomed to from the wards and labs. 

They walk over to the table where Maggie had set up the food and as they sit down she brings the plates over and gives them both a kiss as she places it in front of them. Dinner is quiet, but not stifling, it’s what the three of them need. Before everything they were so in tune with one another that silences were fairly often because they could communicate with body language and gestures, words were not always the choice of communication and most of the time it worked for them as a part of their dynamic. None of them feel the need to fill silences when they can just take it in and enjoy the quality time. Especially when all three of them work in fast paced, high intensity jobs where there isn’t a lot of quiet. 

When they are finished Lucy takes their plates to the sink and rinses them off, then places them into the dishwasher ready for it to be put on when it is fuller. Alex places her hand on top of Maggie’s where it is resting on the table and she rubs her thumb across the back of it, eliciting those dimples that she loves so much of Maggie’s. 

“Shall we curl up together on the couch and watch a movie?” Maggie suggests whilst squeezing Alex’s hand gently. 

“That sounds so good, the meal was amazing too thank you so much,” Alex leans across and gives her a soft, languid kiss and as she pulls away she presses one extra kiss to Maggie’s lips, “I just want to lay with both of you and not move for a while from the apartment.” 

“That’s all we want too,” Lucy says as she comes back over and puts an arm around both of their shoulders, they are sitting close enough that when she presses her head to Alex’s, Maggie can lean in and they can share a moment together. Lucy presses a kiss to each of their cheeks and all three of them move towards the couch. Alex sits in the middle with Lucy to her left and Maggie to her right, their blanket is pulled across the three of them and Maggie pulls up Disney+ and they settle in to watch the latest Star Wars film. They had been to the cinema to watch it, but they had all been waiting to see it again. Alex leans against Lucy and wraps an arm around Maggie so she is as close to both of them as she can get. 

The months she was away helping towards a cure, were worth it for this. Being able to curl up with the people who make her feel most like herself, with no worries about the outside world and just be in a bubble is all she has wanted since that phone call in the on call room. She’s glad she was a part of the teams who fought so hard to get the world back on its feet and she wouldn’t change the past few months for anything, other than for the virus to not have happened. But now it’s over she can go back to focusing on all the things that are important to her and if anything the time away had made her realise how much more she wants; holidays, family time, marriage and just taking time out to appreciate life. 

And, later that night when they are tucked in bed together, Alex in the middle, arms and legs tangled as much as possible so everyone is being included, all Alex can feel is content. Sure, things will come up and curve balls will happen, but now it will feel so miniscule compared to what they have just been through. Sometimes it will feel tough and it’s not to say that they won’t overreact or not deal with it properly, but in the long run it will be so small and minute. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and chat are welcome over at my tumblr @gwatson2304


End file.
